


Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by Cakedae



Category: Apink, B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fluff, Smut, bapink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Naeun and Taemin's edition of We Got Married. Apink is already retired, along with many groups. But now, it's time for the moment of truth: Naeun and Taemin's real wedding. They kept in contact, and, eventually, fell in love, and decided to get married.<br/>And it was all going just fine until she has a run-in with her ex-boyfriend Jung Daehyun.<br/>And he does what he is so well at doing: messes things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Forever Hold Your Peace

“I hope my man is this tasteful,” Bomi muttered, eyeing Naeun’s ring for the thirtieth time that night. The latter giggled as she traced the diamond again, the scent of alcohol drifting off her breath. Oh yes, she was clearly wasted, and, according to Chorong, the night didn’t even start yet.

“Oh, I’m sure he will be!” Eunji said encouragingly, swatting the other’s arm. “Just date someone else besides Wooyoung and I’m sure you will!”

The group of girls giggled, including Naeun. She sipped her spiked banana milk, grinning widely, unaware that Chorong walked up behind her, playing with her hair.

“You ready for your big night?” She whispered into her ear, and Naeun rolled her eyes, the smile still on her lips.

“Isn’t my big night supposed to be my wedding night?” Naeun suggested playfully, registering a variety of sounds from whistling, to cat calls, and raunchy “bom-chicka-wow-wow”s from the surrounding Apink girls. She giggled as Chorong pulled her hair into a ponytail a little tighter than necessary; she could feel the older rolling her eyes behind her.

“It would be if someone was still a virgin,” Chorong taunted, and Naeun felt her cheeks heat up a little.

“Oh please, we all know Naeunnie eonnie here is the least innocent,” Namjoo started, producing more giggles and more blood to flow to her cheeks.

“Especially not after Daehyun,” Hayoung threw in, jeering.

“I hated that bastard,” Chorong mumbled, putting a bow into Naeun’s hair, and the latter winced a little. Talking about her kinky ex at her bachelorette party--well, she wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t mean she still didn’t like it.

“Yes, I know,” Naeun whispered quietly, hoping to stop her from saying anything else.

Eunji rested against the couch, next to Naeun, groaning dramatically, “I would have killed to get into his pants.” Naeun turned, glaring at her for having the nerve to even say that in her presence, but she didn’t stop. “He seemed like such a great lover, and his voice uhhh I would have loved to make him scream in bed!”

Naeun’s lips pulled into a sneer, fiddling with her ring, wishing for this conversation to stop immediately.

“I remember when you wanted to be tied up by him,” Yookyung added on, nudging her with a wistful expression. “I only wish we got a tape of that.”

“Stop it!” Naeun exclaimed, jumping off the couch, yanking the ponytail out of her hair in frustration. “Can you just stop talking about my ex please!”  
If anything, it was a bad omen, she thought.

“Alright, alright, come back her, Naeunnie,” Chorong coaxed, waving her back over as Naeun exhaled loudly. “We’ll start the night, okay? And we’ll stop talking about that bastard.”

She muttered something about him not being that bad, and plopped back down on the couch. Chorong reached around her, and a black blindfold with pink feathers was in front of her. Her lips down casted into a frown, as Chorong asked her to trust them. Naeun’s thin fingers fiddled with the ring around her finger, nodding quietly. Truthfully, she didn’t trust them too much; the former members were insistent on throwing this bachelorette party, and she was suspicious about what they had in mind. But, when it came down to it, they were her troublesome friends, and she would do whatever to make their silly selves happy.

Sucking in a deep breath, she let Chorong tie the blindfold across her eyes. Disappointed it actually worked, she felt around with her hands, grabbing what was closest around her (Eunji’s thigh and Hayoung’s arm).

“Are you ready?” Chorong asked, and Naeun clapped as the rest of Apink cheered. Her heartrate already started to increase: she was ready for hell.

~₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰ ₰~

Clutching Chorong’s upper arm and Bomi’s wrist, Naeun followed their steps carefully, taking unsure steps and stumbling a little in her heels. They insisted of putting her in a white flowery dress and a veil-headband for whatever they were doing (and getting there included a taxi and a couple blocks of walking, trusting the girls, and Naeun almost fell multiple times.)

Soon, she was aware that the atmosphere changed: the air tasted foggier and dense, not with smoke, but with cologne and perfume, and a strong scent of alcohol also filled the air, and the room resonated with loud talking and music.

“Where are we?” Naeun asked, squeezing Bomi’s wrist.

“Just wait, just wait,” Eunji reassured from the back, rubbing the younger’s shoulders. Naeun sighed, continuing to follow the rest of them as she stumbled once more in her ridiculously high heels.

The chatting grew louder and, finally, they eased her into a chair. When she was seated, she tried to take the blindfold off, which was folded by loud protests and hands batting her own away. She groaned, and she could hear all of their voices speaking up to order drinks.

In seconds, they came (she could tell because she could hear the thank yous from them) and one was passed to her, followed by chanting to “drink drink drink!”  
Her lips searched for the straw, her open mouth circling around until she found it and sipping it.

“Guess! Guess!” They said, changing their chant. Naeun sipped in a bit of concentration, but it didn’t take long for her to say it.  
“Cosmopolitan!” She announced, and it was followed by applause.

“Okay, I’m going to take your drink, and then you can take it off, okay?” Chorong said, grabbing the future bride’s drink carefully. “Ready? One, two, three!”

Naeun slipped the blindfold off and gasped. Shirtless, attractive, well-built men were walking around, serving the drinks, some in suspenders. In front of her, was a stage with a bright red curtain, clearly for some type of show, and the place was flooded with girls and a couple guys.

“Y-You have got to be kidding!” She shouted, as the other girls clapped happily. “Where the hell did you bring me!?”

It was Eunji who spoke the loudest, bouncing up and down in her seat. “We’re at Sensual!”

“Wh-What’s Sensual?” She choked out the English word, her eyes a bit wide when she realized she was the closest person to the stage, hoping they wouldn’t do   
anything like she thought they would do on it.

“Sensual is what you and Taemin do between the sheets,” Yookyung teased, leading to squeals and laughter from the other girls, as Naeun’s cheeks turned bright red; this wasn’t some kind of sex show then, was it?

Chorong giggled. “Silly, we’re at the hottest and classiest strip club in Seoul!”

“S-Strip club!?” Naeun exclaimed, eyes widening, standing up and turning to examine the girls. They must have been out of their minds! She made it clear she didn’t want any of that for her bachelorette party, but, of course, they ignored her!

Applause started as the curtain opened behind her and her cheeks turned beet red. Slowly, she moved back into her seat, disappointed she couldn't continue to yell at the embarrassing Apink members any longer.

Guess she would just have to sit through the show and grin and bear it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Sensual, the finest exotic dancing club around," the host announced, followed by hurting, cheering, and clapping. "Tonight we have a couple performers for you, and them we'll have the grand finale soon after, so prepare your dollar bills!" There was more cheering, and Naeun clapped her hands slowly. Someone shouted in the back "take it off," and the club got louder. The crowd cheered and the host, not shy at all, tore his shirt off to reveal his four-pack. 

Tossing the shirt to the girl, he added, "Enjoy the show!" And Naeun clapped a little louder, ignoring the catcalls from her friends. Even if it wasn't what she wanted, she had to admit it would be entertaining.

Of course it would be. Some naked men to dance and strip for her until the only nude figure she would see was Taemin himself.

There were a serious of acts. It started out with a small act between two men, flirting and making a move on each other, driving the crowd wild with anticipation and screaming when they made out at the end. After, a group of men did some intricate dance moves with a pole, and, the group after, made-love to a couple of chairs with they sexy gyrating and grinding.

Naeun was absorbed into the show, despite her distaste of being at the strip club. Sipping her cosmo, her eyes were glued on the handsome men, enticed by the way their muscular bodies moved.

Halfway into the show, the cosmo was gone and she ordered a peach martini.

The lights dimmed and slow, creepy music started playing. Some of the audience cheered louder at the change, while others whispered, anticipating the next performance by "Black Angel" (at least, that's what she heard his name was.)

One guy brought her drink, and she thanked him, but jumped when a young man was thrown onto the stage. Some of her drink spilled on her, and the shirtless jumper was extremely apologetic.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" He asked in a low, seductive voice, making it sound like he was asking about her "virginity" or her clothes, rather than her spill. Blushing faintly, she replied with a "no" as her attention turned back to the stage.

The man fell onto the black couch they set up on stage. He was tied in rope, gagged, and blindfolded, and squirming on the couch, making muffled sounds of protest.  
This must be the bondage or rape part of the night.

Two men followed, climbing on the couch and groping the bound man. His head tilted back, screaming through the gag. Naeun shivered at the sight and the haunting music, and her breath caught when she saw a knife in one of their hands.

The bounded man wiggled faster, jerking as he tries to break free with no luck. The man placed the knife on him, and Naeun closed her eyes as it made contact, wondering why they allow blood play.

The knife came down again, slicing his neck a little, but, the next time, the man shifted abruptly, freeing his hands of the ropes. Scrambling, he moves away from the two men, sliding to safety as they tried to grab him. Police sirens were heard in the background, and the stage flashed red as the two ran.

Slowly, the siren changed into a beat, and the man pulled the gag out of his mouth. The ropes on his hands were tossed aside, and Naeun realized the other ropes were attached to his black shirt. Shifting the blindfold to cover only one eye, the music started playing, and cheering echoed.

Naeun, on the other hand, stared at him. Something about him, the body, the facial structure, seemed familiar.

The second he opened his mouth to sing the song, her heart stopped, and her breath caught. That voice..she would recognize that powerful, heavenly voice anywhere, and she never thought she would hear it again.

That voice, the jawline, the almond shaped eye--she was staring right at her ex-boyfriend Jung Daehyun.


End file.
